Asking the most important question
by serenitykid7875
Summary: This is how Skye proposed to Jemma. The whole team help out. Skimmons!


Skye had it all set up from the perfect tree to where everyone had to be set up; she had looked forward to this moment her whole life. The moment where she would no longer be alone for the rest of her life and now she wanted to get this right no she needed to get this right. She and Jemma had only been dating a few months, but they knew everything about each other and Skye knew that no matter what she wanted Jemma for life.

And today was the day that she was going to ask Jemma to marry her, of course she had decided to do it on a big holiday and she wanted to make it the proposal Jemma would never forget. Skye had Mack and Trip set up the tree in Time Square, where Skye was going to hack the billboards and play a cute video of them together followed by a flash mob and then have 'Will you marry me?' posted on the billboards after the flash mob.

"Are you sure you have everything ready?" Bobbie asked as she and Skye walked out of the hotel they were staying at for the night.

"Yes, I'm sure. Everyone's meeting me at 6 in Time Square so just get her there on time and we're good. I just have to hack like three systems and they are easy to hack." Skye said as she hailed a cab for Bobbie.

"And everyone knows what they're doing?"

"Bobbie it will be perfect, don't worry. I should be the one worrying."

"I'm glad you're not."

"Get in the cab and go get her."

"You got it."

Bobbie then got in the cab that Skye had got for her and headed to a restaurant where Fitz and Jemma were having fish and chips; the rest of the team had said that they were needed somewhere else and left Fitz with Jemma, but in reality they were headed to Times Square to finishing setting everything up.

* * *

When Skye reached Time Square, Mack, Trip, Hunter, and Coulson were waiting for her to arrive to give them more instructions; the tree was perfect, the square was starting to fill up with people wondering what was going on, lights were strung around to light up the path Bobbie would take Jemma on while the flash mob was going and Skye was going to meet them near the tree near the center of Time Square.

"We've got everything set up like you told us." Mack said as he met Skye at the cab.

"Thank you guys so much." Skye said as she took a look around, "It's perfect."

"Hey girl, Bobbie texted and they are on their way, they should be here right on time." Trip said as he joined them near the tree.

"Awesome."

"Take a deep breath." Coulson said as he joined them, Skye seemed to be getting nervous.

"Right breathing." Skye mumbled to herself as she started to hack the three systems, which only took her a few minutes for each of them.

"Bobbie just sent a text to say they'll be here in five." Hunter said as he watched Skye finish up.

"All right everyone to their places and guys thanks for this."

"You're welcome." Coulson said as he moved to head to position.

"You got this girl." Trip said and then took off to his spot.

"Remember to breath." Mack said with a smile and then left too.

"Good luck." Hunter said and then he too headed to his position.

Soon everyone was in position; Jemma, Bobbie, and Fitz pulled up to where Bobbie told the driver to stop; Jemma knew immediately that something was going on, but she let Bobbie pull her out of the car. Fitz disappeared in the crowd, where he had headed to get to his spot; Skye started the feed on the billboards. Bobbie pointed for Jemma to look up at all the billboards and Jemma's favorite piano song came on over the speakers around Time Square.

Jemma suddenly felt overwhelmed and wondered who was doing all of this, she was surprised when a group of people started dancing including Trip, Hunter, and Mack; she never thought that they'd dance to this music. Suddenly the music changed and Bobbie started to pull her in another direction; Skye had also hacked the light system to make sure no cars would be going through Time Square. Jemma looked around to see others join the first group dancing as they led her around in a half circle before all running past her toward a beautiful tree where Jemma spotted Skye.

May, Coulson, and Fitz joined Jemma and Bobbie leading them toward the beautiful tree that Skye was currently standing next to; Jemma had tears in her eyes from all that was happening. Jemma couldn't believe Skye was doing all of this for her, yes she loved her more than anything, but this was one of the greatest gifts she could receive and it wasn't even the end of it yet.

As they approached Skye, Skye moved to them and held out a hand for Jemma to take; she led Jemma right next to the tree and pointed to the billboards where they each said, 'Jemma will you marry me?' Skye got down on one knee still holding Jemma's hand with the ring in the other and said, "Jemma, you are my world. You've given me so much and I love you forever and always. I've never had a life filled with so much love and I will spend every day of the rest of my life showing you just how much you mean to me. Will you marry me?"

Skye and the rest of the world waited for Jemma's response, "Of course I'll marry you Love." Jemma said with a huge smile on her face.

Skye put the ring on Jemma's ring finger, a big goofy grin on her face as she and stood up to give Jemma a kiss; the whole crowd watching cheered, the team knew they had done well and moved to celebrate with Skye and Jemma.


End file.
